Code Lyoko Season 5, The Fanfiction Edition
by VGCats-Rocks
Summary: 1 year after they shut down the supercomputer, someone turns it on again. What mischief will the Lyoko Warriors get into this time around? Read to find out! Currently on HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: The Re Awakening

THE RE-AWAKEING

27/7/2011

("Let's just say that it was simply 1 year after they shut down the Supercomputer")

11PM, at the factory, B3 ("Supercomputer Power Control Room")

"**So, this is the supercomputer's power control lever.**" Said a semi-deep voice.

"…**Also the thing that has been powering me.**" Said the voice, again.

"…**Their sense is strong, I can feel it.**" "**Though he may be released again, it is the only way to keep me alive.**" That said, the voice turned on the Supercomputer, lighting up the entire room, and it's interior.

The Voice's POV

Just then, a Graphical User Interface popped up on my screen, saying that a tower has been activated in Lyoko.

"_X.A.N.A._" I thought to myself.

"Tower No. #S2T241" showed the Interface.

General POV

11.25PM, Jeremy's Room

Suddenly, Jeremy's Laptop started vibrating and making sounds, which in turn, awakens Jeremy.

"Ugh, what's going on?" said a rather confused Jeremy.

As he opened the upper part of his laptop, he realizes that a tower has been activated in Lyoko!

"What the? I thought we shut the supercomputer down already!"

Jeremy quickly called the others, telling them to head down to the factory.

11.30PM, at the factory, B1 ("Supercomputer Room")

Random typing sounds become louder and louder each time.

"RELAUNCH"

"CODE"

"LYOKO"

"Launching Core Files From:"

"E:\PF\XANA\"

END OF CHAPTER 1

("Short chapter, expect more to come, R&R if you liked this.")


	2. Chapter 2: The Rush

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT **_own Code Lyoko or any of the things mentioned in this chapter and following ones besides my OC, currently known as 'The Voice'

The Rush

27/7/2011

11.55PM, on the Bridge to the Factory

"So Jeremy, how did this happen?" said the team in unison.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" said the still rather confused Jeremy.

As they went down the rope, and into the elevator…

11.56PM, at the factory, B1 ("Supercomputer Room")

…they heard typing noises.

"Hey Jeremy, do you think anyone has found the supercomputer yet?" Odd said, still as confused as the rest.

"Hope not. God knows what he or she is up to." Said Jeremy.

The Voice's POV

As I heard the elevator, I stopped for a second.

Then I tried to stopped the elevator but to no avail.

As the elevator is stopping, I quickly launched a delayed virtualization and headed down to the scanner room.

General POV

The elevator doors opened and reveal an empty seat.

"Uh oh, a delayed virtualization process!" Jeremy said as he signaled the others to head down to the scanners room.

11.58PM, at the factory, B2 ("Scanners Room")

The middle scanner's door just closed as they headed down.

"Damn, we just missed 'em!" said a very frustrated Odd.

"Don't worry, Odd, we'll just go after him or her in Lyoko." Yumi said as she reassured Odd.

"Hey Jeremy, virtualize us so we can catch up with that person!" shouted Ulrich.

"Okay, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi, get in the scanners." Jeremy shouted from the supercomputer room.

END OF CHAPTER 2

("Expect more soon, tried to make this as long as possible, D:")


	3. Filler 1: Quick Update

Hey guys, simple filler chapter here.

I've been quite busy with live and whatnot, but expect Chapter 3 to come soon!

And thank you, PurpleSatinRose and CodeLyoko123, for your reviews!

This is VGcats-Rocks, signing out. 


	4. Filler Chapter Character Introduction 1

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_own Code Lyoko or any of the things mentioned in this chapter and following ones besides my OC.

* * *

><p>("So, I have an idea for a quick filler, a character introduction! Now, let's go, shall we?")<p>

* * *

><p>CHARACTER INTRODUCTION #001<p>

AGE – TWELVE (12)

NAME – KENNY LOW ("My real name, lol.")

HAIR COLOR/COLOUR – BLACK

HIEGHT – N/A

RACE – ASIAN

BIO –

"A boy with a pale-dark skin combination, just reached puberty. Though small and young, he is tough and 'hardcore', as some may say. Equipped with the knowledge of usage of weaponry, he is deadly opponent against XANA and his/her/it's monsters. Though only 12, he has a driver license and drives a Tessarosa ("Did I spell that right? Stupid MS Word spell check program.")."

USUAL CLOTHING – Dark blue T-Shirt, along with dark blue jeans, black shoes.

LYOKO OUTFIT/UNIFORM – Black shirt and shorts, short hair, dark sapphire pupils.

LYOKO WEAPONRY – A MP5K with a strap, Lightsaber with blue light, a sharp fan thingy which I haven't think of a name for, a gadget for shooting either Laser Arrows, Bullets, Lasers, or all combined. The gadget can also be used as a mini-supercomputer, allowing materializing of vehicles, weapons, and much more. Also can shoot blue energy fields and absorb them.

LYOKO POWER – Time Control ("Take that, Moonscoop and your stupid Quest for Infinity ideas for Odd's superpower. I obviously thought of it first!")

END CHARACTER INTRODUCTION #001

* * *

><p>("So, you like? If so, Rate and Review! Suggestions would be helpful. Also anybody who wants their OC in my story, contact me!")<p> 


	5. Chapter 3: Tower Deactivation

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_own Code Lyoko or any of the things mentioned in this chapter and following ones besides my OC. (also known as myself, tsk tsk)

* * *

><p>("No reviews? Where's the love guys? D:")<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Tower Deactivation<strong>

LYOKO – Desert Sector – 75ft from activated tower

The Voice's POV ("Kenny's POV, if you read the character introduction")

'_Let's get outta here before they virtualize._' I thought to myself as I materialized my vehicle in front of me.

"…virtualization!" Jeremy's voice filled the entire desert sector.

I look up and saw… oh dang, they're already coming! I rushed towards my vehicle and drove off

GENERAL POV

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were sent first. Once they landed, they saw nothing but a speeding vehicle in the far distance.

"Jeremy, vehicles, NOW!" Odd said it like it was a single word.

"Okay, okay, I'm sending them now." replied a calm Jeremy.

The three (Ulrich, Odd and Yumi) rush towards their vehicles waiting for Aelita.

"Transfer, Aelita"

"Scanner, Aelita"

"Virtualization!" Jeremy smiled as though he thought he'd never say those words again.

Aelita landed and was asked whom she want to ride with. She slightly flinched for being randomly bombarded with questions all at once. She sighed and went to ride with Yumi.

"Girls, as always!" Odd said to Ulrich soft enough for the girls not able to hear.

"Have enough fun yet? We got a tower to deactivate." The four looked up into the digital sky as Jeremy said with a 'you need to be more serious' voice.

"On it." They all replied at the same time and drove off towards the direction of the tower.

The Voice/Kenny was too far away from the other four, so he had lots of time waiting at the tower but got bored and decided that he rather not wait for them and deactivate the tower. ("Did I mention he could do that? I didn't? Well, He can. Now you know.")

"Guys, the person just went into the tower!" Jeremy's sudden voice scared Odd so much that he nearly fell off of his Overboard.

The Voice/Kenny was about to start ascending to the second platform when a certain pink-colored energy field hit him the back, causing him to lose 10 life points.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 3<p>

("No Comment. Oh wait, Review please! D:")


	6. OC Application Form

- OC APPLICATION FORM –

Put 'MINECRAFT FTW!' somewhere in your review so I know to read it. (Recommended to put at the front of review)

**NAME:**

**AGE:  
>GRADE:<strong>

**SHORT BIO:**

**FAVORITE MUSIC GENRE:**

**FAVORITE FOOD:**

**CASUAL DAY CLOTHING:**

**LYOKO OUTFIT (Only some people's OC's will be selected to go in the Lyoko Squad.):**

**LYOKO WEAPONRY:**


	7. Chapter 4: The Studying Odd

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT _**own Code Lyoko or any of the things mentioned in this chapter and following ones besides my OC.

* * *

><p>("More reviews, more chapters, less time waiting!")<p>

("Also, I plan this to be at least 3 pages long!")

* * *

><p>Kenny's POV<p>

I tried to get up on my feet but a leg held me down. I look up to see Aelita. Such a beautiful girl… wait, what am I thinking? Ugh, beaten by a girl. So not cool. Hmm…

General POV

"Jeremy, I'm holding him down." Aelita said as she adds more force onto her right leg, which was ironically on Kenny.

"Okay Aelita, the longer you hold him down, the more time I have to get information about him." Replied Jeremy calmly as he continued typing away at codes, which make little-to-no sense to other people.

A WHILE LATER…

"Alright, I got all of the information on him, you can let him go now Aelita." Jeremy finally stopped typing, and is currently cracking his fingers.

"Okay then." Aelita then removed her leg and released her 'victim' from his 'suffering'.

"You, go out, shoo." She pointed at Kenny and made a shooing motion with her hand.

"…" Was all he said, before he ran out of the tower and sped off.

"Jeremy, he's getting away!" Odd said as he got into position.

"Don't worry, let him go. We got all the information we need." Odd then stood back up as the tower got deactivated.

"Okay, I'll bring you all in." Jeremy said as he typed away.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

28/7/2011

* * *

><p>Kenny walked into the principal's office and said, "Hello, Mr. Delmas, I'm the new boarder student here."<p>

"Oh, hello there. What is your name and grade?" replied Mr. Delmas calmly

"Kenny Low, 8th Grade" Kenny was thinking of a particular female who had attacked him last night.

"All right, here is your schedule and your dorm key; your dorm number is 251." said Mr. Delmas as he passed Kenny said stuff.

"Hope you have a wonderful stay at Kadic." Mr. Delmas continued.

"Thank you." Was all Kenny could think of to say.

He walked out and strolled slowly to the dorm building whilst passing by many students. Not that he cared much about them. Though, one particular group of students caught his eye.

The group of Lyoko Warriors.

**PAGEBREAK**

* * *

><p>("I should start pointing these out")<p>

He walked towards the dorm building, picking up speed, and occasionally giving the Lyoko Warriors a glance or two.

"Look, it's the new student." Ulrich pointed out. Kadic was getting a lot of new students this year.

"Which one? There are so many this year." Asked Yumi, whilst looking at Kenny.

"I think his name is Kenny, he's staying in my dorm." Replied Jeremy, sipping his coffee.

"Cool, better hope that he's smart and intelligent like you, Einstein, because he'll be hearing a lot of computer-related gibberish!" Odd cracked at his joke though no one really cares.

"Never mind that, we got a problem, though." Jeremy adjusted his glasses.

"What's that?" asked Aelita with a concerned look on her face.

"If XANA activated a tower, and my dorm mate is in the room, I would have a lot of explaining to do. And if he's smart, he'd know I'm lying to him." Jeremy sipped his coffee again, glancing Kenny entering the dorm building.

"Wait, Odd, how'd you know all those complicated words like 'gibberish' and 'intelligent' and-" Ulrich was cut off by Odd.

"It's simply because I know, okay?" Odd smiled a little before crushing his cup and throwing it in the trashcan.

"Uh oh, Odd became smart. Jeremy, XANA's attacking again!" Ulrich panics.

"Jeez Ulrich, Those words aren't THAT complicated." Jeremy tried to calm Ulrich down.

"Well, whatever. Better get to class before everyone else!" Odd said excitedly as he skipped towards the classroom.

"Yep, XANA's attacking." Jeremy stood there, dumbfounded by Odd's sentence that is more or less equivalent to saying 'I want to study'.

* * *

><p>- After classes, at Dinner -<p>

* * *

><p>The Lyoko Warriors are sitting at their usual table when Kenny comes holding his tray of food. ("I don't know what they eat for dinner.")<p>

"Hello, may I sit here?" said Kenny pointing to the table.

"Sure, you **are** my dorm mate after all." Jeremy said, emphasizing on the word 'are'.

Kenny sat down at the seat next to Ulrich. ("I think I'm correct that this is how they sit: h t t p : / / i . i m g u r . c o m / c M p S e . p n g . Remove spaces")

"Hi there, my name is Kenny." He said, waving to everyone at the table.

("Closer and closer to Page 3!")

"Hello." The other four who sat at the table said in unison.

"So, you living with Jeremy, eh? Hope you're smart, he talks a lot of scientific English in my opinion!"

"Jeremy, XANA's attacking again." Ulrich whispered into Jeremy's right ear.

"Maybe not, I just scanned Lyoko 5 minutes before he came. No activated towers." Jeremy reassured Ulrich.

"Maybe Odd really is studying. You ever thought of that?" Jeremy continued.

"_Maybe. That or XANA really is attacking._" Ulrich thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>PAGEBREAK<strong>

**ALSO, CHAPTER-BREAK!**

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 4<p>

("Tiring days, y'know? So, more reviews, more chapters, lesser waiting time! Also, have fun with your upcoming holidays because I'm going to have one soon in my country and I should probably stop writing now so good bye and good night people who even bother to read my fanfiction!")


	8. Chapter 5: Long time no see

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_own Code Lyoko or any of the things mentioned in this chapter and following ones besides my OC.

* * *

><p>("Yeah sorry guys for not updating, I'm busy with my life too! Also, even though I do not have enough OC's I will continue with them and add the other later.")<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Long time no see.<strong>

* * *

><p>2 WEEKS AFTER THE FIRST ENCOUNTER (of Kenny on Lyoko)<p>

Lyoko, Desert Sector, Activated Tower N 20

"Alright guys, the activated tower is straight ahead!" Jeremy's voice filled the 'air' of Lyoko

.

.

.

"Huh? The tower has been deactivated! Again!" Everyone was not surprised at the time.

Lyoko, Desert Sector, at current activated tower

"Heh, beat them once again. Thank goodness for this invisibility program I made." Kenny said proudly to no one in particular.

"Alright, I guess I'll bring you guys back…" Jeremy sighed.

Back on Earth

"Seriously, the fifth time this week!" Jeremy stated.

"Either XANA is playing with us or there's something else going on…" Odd trailed off.

"Well, either way, we're still going to try and deactivate that tower." Aelita said with confidence and a smile.

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about?" Kenny said from the back, slightly startling everyone.

"Uh, nothing much…" Jeremy said.

"Oh well… I'm going to get dinner now, bye!" said Kenny as he started walking to the cafeteria.

"I feel that something is… weird about him." Aelita whispered loud enough for only Jeremy to hear.

"Don't worry Aelita, it's probably nothing." Jeremy reassured her.

At the cafeteria

"Oh, hey guys!" Kenny said waving to the five Lyoko Warriors.

"There he is. I'll go talk to him. You can have my serving if you want." Jeremy said walking towards Kenny.

"Hey Jeremy, not feeling like eating?" Kenny said with a bit of concern.

"Nope. I want to ask you something." Jeremy said sitting next to Kenny.

"Oh? What's that?" Kenny asked.

'_Ask me that whether I know a supercomputer in an abandoned factory and go into a virtual world called Lyoko? Would be smart if they found out already._'Kenny thought.

"Do you know anything about a thing called 'Lyoko'?" Jeremy asked.

"No, why would I?" Kenny cocked his eyebrow at Jeremy.

"Oh, nothing really…" Jeremy trailed off as the others came to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>PAGEBREAK<strong>

("Woot Page 2")

"So, what are you guys talking about eh?" Yumi asked as she dug into her food.

'_Beep Beep Beep_' went Jeremy's computer signaling a XANA attack.

"Well, we'll get going now, bye." Jeremy walked towards the cafeteria door with the others following not far behind.

'_Trying to get to Lyoko faster than me? No way!_' Kenny thought as he rushed to the cafeteria door and into the dormitories.

Lyoko, Ice Sector, Activated Tower NEE 45

"…Virtualization!" Jeremy said loudly into the mic.

'_Not a chance! Tower deactivated!_' Kenny thought as he 'phased' out of the tower.

"Damn it, the tower has been deactivated once again!" Jeremy slammed the keyboard.

"Hey Jeremy, there's someone over there. Can we get our vehicles?" Odd pointed out and asked.

"What? There's nothing on my screen. Aelita, think you can give me a visual?" Jeremy scratched his head.

"There." Was all Aelita said before she turned to look at the person in the distance.

"Weird, it's not appearing on my screen. Oh well." Jeremy leaned in to see the person in the distance.

"Anyways, here are your vehicles." Jeremy continued.

"Alright, let's go silently…" Odd dragged the word 'silently' for a long while.

They got onto their vehicles and Aelita activated her wings.

They slowly approached the person.

'_Oh damn, they saw me didn't they?_' Kenny thought as he slowly backed up.

"3… 2… 1…. CHARGE!" Odd rushed towards the person.

Kenny typed a few commands and he fell through a portal in the ground landing on his bed on Earth.

The portal soon disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…?<strong>

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p>("Guys, I'm reeeeeeeaaaaaaally sorry for the long delay. Please don't ditch me. I promise to make chapters longer and update faster. Okay? Also, you can still send in your OC's if you want. The current OC's will be introduced in the next few chapters. CIAO!")<p> 


	9. Chapter 6: Mod to the Past?

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT **_own Code Lyoko or any of the things mentioned in this chapter and following ones besides my OC.

("I will be updating faster and have longer chapters! But I'm sick right now so please bare with me D:")

**PREVIOUSLY ON: Code Lyoko Season 5 FanFiction Edition (CLS5FFE)**

_'__Oh damn, they saw me didn't they?__' Kenny thought as he slowly backed up._

_"3… 2… 1…. CHARGE!" Odd rushed towards the person._

_Kenny typed a few commands and he fell through a portal in the ground landing on his bed on Earth._

_The portal soon disappeared._

**AND NOW**

**Chapter 6: Mod to the Past?**

"That was too close." Kenny sighed heavily.

"Alright, let's test out this program." Kenny said lying on his bed.

"Mod to the Past, Now!" Kenny shouted as a blue blinding light came from inside of him.

**28/7/11**

**After Classes – Dinner Time**

The Lyoko Warriors are at their usual table when Kenny comes up to them empty-handed.

"Hey, may I sit here?" Kenny asked.

"Sure, you **are **my dorm mate after all." Jeremy said, emphasizing on the word 'are'.

'_Heh, I suppose it works_' Kenny thought as he sat down beside Ulrich ("See Picture 1 on my Profile")

"Hello, my name is Kenny. Nice to meet you all." Kenny said, waving to everyone at the table.

"Hello." The other four who sat at the table said in unison for what seems like the second time, at least, to Kenny.

"So, you living with Jeremy, eh? Hope you're smart, he talks a lot of scientific English in my opinion!"

"Don't worry, I'm smarter than you think." Kenny said proudly.

"I guess I should be going now, bye!" Kenny continued as he walked out of the cafeteria.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Jeremy, I feel that something is… weird about him." Aelita leaned in to tell Jeremy.

"Who, Kenny? I'm sure nothing's wrong." Jeremy reassured Aelita.

"I hope so too…" Aelita said to herself.

**MEANWHILE AT THE FACTORY**

"Worked better than I thought." Kenny said proudly to no one in particular.

The screen lit up and some text showed up.

"What works better than you think, my little creation?"

"My program. And A) I'm no longer little. B) Ex-Creation." Kenny turned to face the computer screen.

"Look at my little creation, acting so tough."

"Whatever. Go harass the others. Not me." Kenny stood up from the chair and entered the elevator.

**29/7/11**

**Breakfast**

"Yeah Friday!" Odd shouted as he walked up to the table.

"By the way, anyone saw Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, He's working something on the computer." Kenny said as he walked up to the table holding his tray.

"Do you know what he's working on?" Aelita asked again.

"Short answer: No. Long answer: He woke me up and told me to get out." Kenny replied.

"That's not like him…" Aelita looked down at her feet.

"It's probably something important." Kenny rolled his eyes and continued eating.

**("Day 5? 6? I forgot. Still writing this. Still sick. I'm having my examinations at the same time. Please understand.")**

"So important he doesn't tell us?" Odd said with his mouth full.

"Probably very very important then." Ulrich said.

"I guess so…" Kenny said, finishing his breakfast.

"Well, I'll go and check on him." Aelita moved off.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Make sure he doesn't chase you out!" Kenny joked.

"Well, I'll make sure he won't." Aelita rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically.

The bell rang a few minutes later and they all dropped their trays and went to their classes.

"All right class, your English teacher is currently absent, so I'm taking over his place. My name is…"

"Jeez, substitute teachers these days." Kenny said to Odd, who was seated next to him.

"Yeah, I know right?" Odd replied.

Suddenly, a faint _beep_ing noise could be heard.

"Yes, XANA attack!" Odd nearly shouted.

Kenny decided to help them and coughed loudly for a few seconds.

"Mr. Low, please, go to the Infirmary if you need to." The teacher said.

"Okay." Kenny left the room and headed for the dorms.

After a few minutes, Ulrich also decided to cough as well.

"Please, all who are sick, get to the Infirmary." The teacher said, obviously annoyed.

As if on cue, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich went out.

"Well, that was easy." Odd exclaimed.

"I'll get Yumi, you guys get going." Ulrich said, grabbing his phone out.

"Okay, be safe, we don't know what XANA's up to." Jeremy ran off with the others following behind.

Ulrich dialed Yumi's number.

"XANA Attack" Ulrich said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Yumi said, hanging up.

Ulrich ran towards the park, stopping to look back at the academy.

'_Please don't attack the school, XANA._' Ulrich thought as he continued heading towards the park.

**MEANWHILE**

**Lyoko, Mountain Sector, Activated Tower NWW 25**

"Awfully quiet today." Kenny said to no one in particular.

**PAGEBREAK**

Then, a laser shot past his vehicle.

"Nevermind, I take that back." Kenny turned his vehicle around.

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

("Exams are nearly over, so I can update faster! Or longer, I can't do both, by the way. Thanks for reading this chapter. I wanted to make it long, but I was way behind schedule so I decided to release it. Well, bye!")


	10. Filler 2: Quick Update 2

Time for a quick update!

1) The OC selection contest thingy ends at Septemper 8th 2011, at 12 Noon (GMT +8)  
>2) I selected all 3 of those OC's for the time being, but if there are more, I will choose as there will be a max of 7 OC's and if the limit hasen't been reached, I will extend the deadline by 1 month.<br>3) FunFact: I'm listening to "Revenge" Minecraft Song Parody by TryHardNinja whilst making this filler!  
>That's all for now!<p>

User & FanFiction Story Creator ~VGCats-Rocks 


	11. Intermission 1: Lyoko Rock Anthem

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_own Code Lyoko or any of the things mentioned in this chapter and following ones besides my OC.

* * *

><p>("I needed a quick update to bring this from page 5 back to page 1! Also, I need help with this.")<p>

("I plan on animating this and making a music video. Don't expect it to be the best.")

("This story has no continuity and other chapters will not continue from here.")

("Normal = Normal, "" = Talking, **Bold = Part of song**, _Italics = Thoughts_.")

* * *

><p>After years of fighting with the Lyoko Warriors, XANA has finally given up.<p>

But, by no extend surrendering to the kids.

Instead, XANA revealed the secret of the Supercomputer and the kids' actions for the pass years, into the internet.

The government did not only leave the kids alone, but also had made a song of it.

It was rated '18/10'.

Just days of listening to the song, the 6 kids ("Original 5 + me") fell into a coma due to excessive 'music time'.

And this is what happened after.

23 DAYS AFTER COMA

The 6 wake up from their coma and are in hospital beds.

They went to the window to find empty streets filled with abandoned vehicles of all sorts.

"Has XANA taken over the world?" Jeremy asks.

"I hope not." Aelita replied.

And so they decided to take a walk outside.

They find someone listening to his iPod and dancing.

"Hey, what happened to everyone?" Jeremy shouted at the boy.

He ignored them and continued dancing.

A man came out from an alley and dived at the 6 kids.

"Are you kids crazy?" The man said.

"Wait, what's happening?" Odd asks.

"Listen, you have got to get out of here. Ever since that song got released, people be shuffling."

"Monday shuffle, Tuesday shuffle, everyday and everywhere shuffle."

Suddenly, music boomed loudly throughout the entire street.

"Listen, there isn't much time. Put these on." The man handed the Lyoko Warriors some ear pieces.

"Get to the factory and change into your Lyoko outfits, you'll look 'cooler' that way. It should stall them long enough to escape. Also, take these just in case." The man handed the Lyoko Warriors some silenced USP .45's.

"I assume you know how to use these."

**Lyoko Rock!**

"Quick, go now, also, use the guns only when needed. Now go! I'll stall them."

**Yeah!**

People start coming out of the buildings.

**Woo!**

The man danced along with the others to blend in.

**Lyoko rock is in the house tonight!**

**Everybody just have a good time!**

**XANA activate a tower, right?**

**Lyoko Warriors deactivate, right?**

The music increased in volume as the Lyoko Warriors continued down the sewer passage.

"I can hear it from here, even with the ear pieces on." Kenny said.

**Lyoko rock is in the house tonight!**

**Everybody just have a good time!**

**XANA activate a tower, right?**

**Go to tower and, shake it!**

The music continued to increase in volume. It was so loud; almost the entire universe could hear it.

* * *

><p>("I need suggestions to continue the song. The song is a parody of LMFAO's 'Party Rock Anthem'. The song's name is 'Lyoko Rock Anthem". Suggestions would be good. After the entire song is done, a music video would eventually come.")<p> 


	12. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT **_own Code Lyoko or any of the things mentioned in this chapter and following ones besides my OC.

* * *

><p>("Longer Chapters = Longer waiting time, Shorter waiting time = Shorter chapters. I can't do both very well D:")<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME ON CLS5FFE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lyoko, Mountain Sector, Activated Tower NWW 25<strong>

"Awfully quiet today." Kenny said to no one in particular.

Then, a laser shot past his vehicle.

"Nevermind, I take that back." Kenny turned his vehicle around.

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW<strong>

**Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

><p>Kenny's eyes widened as he saw…<p>

25 Megatanks, 50 Krabs, 20 Bloks and 5 Kankerlats.

"What… the…" Kenny was cut off when his vehicle begun de-virtualizing.

Kenny jumped out of his vehicle and started to run away.

But it was a futile escape. A Blok had managed to get a shot at Kenny, at the head.

If there were announcers in Lyoko, it would've probably said "Head shot"

Kenny came out of the scanners, holding his head.

"How the hell did XANA even get enough computer resources for ONE HUNDRED MONSTERS!" Kenny half-shouted as he slowly walked towards the elevator.

The elevator came to a halt and Kenny stepped out, gaining speed as he walked towards the ropes dangling from the ceiling of the factory.

As he was climbing up the ropes, he heard voices.

Voices he recognized as Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer/Hopper/Stones and Odd Della Robia.

Kenny jumped from the rope and ran to the wall under the metal overhang.

* * *

><p><strong>PAGEBREAK<strong>

"Hey, did you hear that?" Odd questioned.

"Hear what?" Jeremy asked.

"A 'thud' sound" Odd replied.

"It was probably a-" Aelita was cut off by Odd.

"A person!" Odd half-shouted.

**("The infamous Writer's Block. Where'd my diamond pickaxe go? Also, am I like, the inspiration of writing? I stopped writing and all the GOOD stories stop updating. What is happening?")**

"Are we going to argue or are we going to deactivate that tower?" Jeremy interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah." Odd replied, sounded annoyed.

Just then, the sewer manhole cover on the bridge opened to reveal Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hey, why are you guys still here?" Yumi asked.

"They were arguing about whether there's a person here or not." Jeremy replied lamely.

"Okay, I'll stay and check. You guys go ahead." Ulrich commanded.

"Okay." The others replied in unison and left for the elevator.

"Alright XANA, what are you up to?" Ulrich mumbled to himself.

Ulrich slid down the rope and checked the most obvious place first.

The area under the metal overhang.

Fortunately, due to the lack of light, he did not see Kenny.

He shrugged and went to check other areas.

"Oh thank goodness." Kenny said softly and crept to the ropes and started to climb up.

Sadly, Ulrich heard the sound of ropes being restrained and turned around.

Kenny looked towards Ulrich and mumbled a soft "Uh oh." And continued climbing at the faster speed.

"Hey, stop right there!" Ulrich said, sounding like a police officer.

Kenny continued until he reached the top and ran towards the forest.

**PAGEBREAK**

* * *

><p>Ulrich caught up with Kenny, however, as Kenny had all his energy drained from the Blok's 'epic moment'.<p>

"Okay, I give!" Kenny said, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Kenny? What are you doing here?" Ulrich needed this crucial answer as thoughts ran through his heads. Has he found the supercomputer?

"I'm just." Kenny breathed heavily before continuing.

"I'm just jogging when I accidentally fell down the metal overhang." Kenny lied. Though he was a terrible liar, his heavy breathing covered up his mistakes.

"Alright, it's dangerous here; I heard there are ghosts that come out at night." Ulrich tried to scare Kenny away, but to no avail.

"I don't believe in ghosts." Kenny replied before walking back to Kadic.

"Yeah whatever, just be careful!" Ulrich said loudly.

"Gee, stop acting like my mother." Kenny knew the exact feeling. It was like reliving his terrible moments of childhood.

Ulrich chuckled before turning back into the direction of the Factory.

When he arrived at the lab though, everyone was there.

"Wait, why isn't everyone at Lyoko?" Ulrich questioned?

"Because XANA de-virtualized everyone. Within 5 seconds." Jeremy replied calmly.

"What? How?" Ulrich was dumbfounded.

"XANA sent 100 monsters. There was no way for them to fight them all without failing." Jeremy replied.

"And if 3 people can't defeat 100 monsters, I don't see why 1 person can either." Jeremy continued.

"Well, we need another person…" Ulrich trailed off.

Jeremy took the hint and brought up the Calling program on the supercomputer.

He searched through the contacts list until he stopped at a certain W.D.

He called him, and the reply was "Time for my revenge!" before the line was cut off.

"William's coming." Jeremy turned to face the others.

"What? How could you let him join? He betrayed us!" Yumi said angrily.

**PAGEBREAK**

* * *

><p>"Forcefully betrayed us." Jeremy corrected.<p>

"He still betrayed us either way!" Yumi replied in anger.

After a few minutes of silence, the elevator arrived revealing William.

"Okay, you're finally here. XANA hasn't done anything yet. But we don't want to wait any longer, get the scanners room, Ulrich's waiting." Jeremy said, turning to the Supercomputer's monitor screen.

"Alright, I'm starting the procedure." Jeremy said.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, William."

"Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, William."

"Virtualization!" Jeremy finished his sentence with a loud 'tap' of the keyboard.

Though, within seconds of their arrival, they were… rejected, so to speak.

"See, I told you." Jeremy said.

"Well, what do we do now?" William said after the elevator door has closed.

Though moments after the elevator door closed, it opened again.

Opened to reveal Kenny. And a ton of smoke.

The others hacked and coughed and swiped away the smoke.

"Kenny? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you this place is dangerous?" Ulrich questioned.

"No, you said that there were ghosts." Kenny replied.

"Either way, it's dangerous here. Go away!" Ulrich shot back.

Kenny ignored him and turned to Jeremy, who was still swiping the smoke away.

"Jeremy, send me to Lyoko." Kenny said with a tone of seriousness.

"Wait, how-" Jeremy couldn't finish his sentence.

"There's no time, Jeremy!" Kenny interrupted.

"Fine, get down to the scanners." Jeremy arrogantly said.

Moments later, Kenny landed on Lyoko whilst skillfully dodging lasers due to his knowledge of the current situation.

**PAGEBREAK**

* * *

><p>Kenny materialized a L69A1 with an attached Variable Zooming scope and started shooting monsters from behind the rock he had decided to take cover behind.<p>

A few minutes later, all the monsters were cleared out and Kenny ran towards the tower and phased through perfectly.

Not long, he deactivated the tower, much to everyone's surprise.

Jeremy brought him back into the lab for questioning. But, when he wanted to materialize Kenny, he was not to be found anywhere on Lyoko.

So the team went back to Kadic to question Kenny who was in His and Jeremy's dorm.

Not long after the team arrived, finding Kenny reading a book, questioned him in unison.

"Would you guys, please, one at a time!" Kenny shouted at them and their voices became soft mumbles.

"Okay, how about you start from the beginning?" Jeremy sincerely asked.

Kenny took a deep breath before starting.

"When you guys materialized Aelita into the real world, XANA had no choice." Kenny took another deep breath.

"XANA had no choice but to create someone… like me" Kenny gulped and took another deep breath.

He noticed the others with confused faces and took it as a sign to continue.

"XANA personally trained me to be the best warrior he had. Until William came along." Kenny took a quick glance at William with his 'What did I do?' face.

"You see, when William was added to the team, XANA thought I wasn't prepared enough, so he had to take him away from you guys." Kenny said regretfully, but he knew he had to continue.

"But, ever since then, XANA considered his 'new addition' to be 'far more valuable' than me." Kenny said, his eyes starting to wet.

"From then on, I just wanted to escape. Up until the time you guys have defeated XANA, I was secretly developing a program to escape." Kenny's eyes were forming wet, heavy tears, waiting to drop.

"Before XANA was defeated, I escaped by materializing myself as a spectre and took a human form. Though, a year later, I found myself weaker and weaker. I later found out that the supercomputer was the source of my energy." Tears continuously dropped from Kenny's eyes.

After a moment of silence and surprised faces, everyone went out of the room and decided to leave Kenny and Jeremy alone.

**PAGEBREAK**

* * *

><p>"It's alright, we understand." Jeremy said calmly.<p>

"No you don't…" Kenny continued to sob in silence.

* * *

><p>And so Kenny continued to sob in silence.<p>

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

><p>("It's delayed, but it's finally here. And longer than any other chapter. Now wait for Chapter 8.")<p> 


	13. Filler 3: Hiatus

Sorry guys! I haven't updated in forever. I am truly sorry.

I'll put the story on hiatus until the damned writer's block goes away.

I might do another story in the meantime, so stay tuned!

The person you're annoyed at for not updating the story,

~VGCats-Rocks


End file.
